


Surprise!!

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Family, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: It's Kara’s birthday so the other half of the Luthor/Danvers family want to surprise her. Supercorp family AU, first Supergirl fic so if it's OOC I'm sorry.





	Surprise!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So since I've been watching Supergirl (almost done with season one!!) and reading some Supercorp stories I decided it's time I made one of my own! As it says in the summary this is my first Supergirl fic so if things/people are OOC I'm sorry but you can either flow with it or click out of the story sorry. I kinda came up with this idea at random, like literally it just kicked me in the head and wouldn't go away until I did something so this is a Supercorp family AU meaning Lena and Kara have procreated and have their own little squealing balls of joy and because their names are a bit odd here's how to say them!
> 
> Lailah (Lie-La) and Kallen (Kal-N)
> 
> Okay with everyone hopefully clear on that I think I've covered everything so I'll let you guys (and gals) get to reading! Enjoy!!

The sun was barely even up sending pearly pink and soft orange rays of light through windows and over the buildings of national city, most things were quiet, well as quiet as a Monday morning in a city can be, but one apartment cresting the skyline of the city yet still below the roofs of the tallest skyscrapers was full of activity even for such an early hour. Kara Luthor, formally Danvers until 5 years ago, was dashing around the apartment kitchen a half eaten bagel in her mouth, her hands working her blonde hair into a ponytail, her thick framed glasses perched on her nose, her navy shirt hastily plucked from the closet and buttoned up, a black pencil skirt swiped from the floor thrown on, and one shoe on her right foot.

Sitting at the island with a raised brow was her wife, and swear to Rao soulmate, Lena her raven hair was loose and hung over her shoulder like a curtain of night sky against her wine red dress that complimented her cherry painted lips, her moss green eyes watched her wife scamper about as she carefully stirred her coffee trying not to smirk to herself. Normally their mornings weren't always so crazy but this morning the alarm clock that told them to wake up had been beaten at first light by two small bodies jumping onto their bed each tackling one of the women, now those same little bodies were running around after each other around Kara’s legs.

“Memmh! Mhma!”

Lena couldn't hold back her chuckle at seeing Kara completely forget about the bagel in her mouth as she tried to get the children’s attentions but only succeeded in making muffled sounds that were ignored warning a huff and a pleading look from the blonde to her wife. Lena finally let herself smile as she took a sip of coffee before setting the mug down and looking at the kids.

“Lailah, Kallen why don't you two dears go play in the other room? Momma needs to get ready for work.”

The two children paused in their running turning their eyes to Lena before nodding and running to the living room. It never failed to amaze Kara how firstly the two children listened to Lena with almost no hesitation but also that the beautiful creatures were theirs. The subject of children had never really been breached until almost a year offer their wedding went Lena, oddly of the pair of them, came down with a surprising case of baby fever which took everyone by surprise, some more than others, but after talking it through and being sure they were ready the couple went through the process of IVF and Lena had been the one to carry the babies. Seven weeks later they were given the news they were having twins, at five months in they were first told two boys but at seven months they were told one boy and one girl, then at exactly eight months and two weeks they welcomed their babies into the world with very few complications, the biggest one was that Lailah needed a bit of help breathing for a couple days but otherwise everything was perfect, they were perfect! The pair had decided long before delivery that while the children would keep the Luthor name they would still have the title Zor-el among family and close friends.

Kara was snapped from her thoughts by Lena gently tugging the bagel from her mouth.

“Kara? Are you still with us?”

The blonde smiled a little sheepishly quickly chewing and swallowing the bite left in her mouth.

“Sorry babe, I was thinking.”

Lena rolled her eyes but smiled fondly as she began redoing the buttoning her wife’s shirt so the buttons were in the right place.

“I said firstly you're in such a rush you're suit is showing,”

The dark haired woman paused as she finished buttoning the shirt properly before smiling softly up at her wife.

“And secondly, happy birthday love.”

The blonde blinked, that couldn't be right, her birthday wasn't for another week!

“No my birthday isn't until the fourth of October.”

Lena raised a perfect eyebrow giving Kara her famous ‘oh really’ look as she walked over to the puppy calendar hanging on the wall with various meetings and events scribbled on it and pointed to the one with the number four on it as well as two things written in red, a note about Lena having the day off and next to it a note saying ‘Kara’s Birthday’. Kara didn't know wether to laugh or feel upset so she settled for scrunching her brow which was quickly soothed and a smile brought to her lips as Lena returned to her and stood on tiptoe to kiss her forehead.

“You've been so busy playing reporter, hero and mother you forgot your own birthday.”

Kara returned the kiss to the dark haired woman’s nose softly earning a smile.

“Guess I did.”

Lena gently cupped her wife’s cheek smiling more as the blonde leaned into her palm.

“Why don't you take tonight off, I'm sure National City can survive one night without Supergirl.”

Kara wanted more than anything to agree and swear she'd stay home but as her phone began chiming with messages she sighed and placed a soft kiss between Lena’s eyes lingering for a moment then glancing at her phone unsurprised there were messages from Cat Grant and Alex both needing her, and Supergirl’s, attention.

“I wish I could, more than anything but sadly the villains, and apparently Cat, don't sleep. I'll see you tonight, tuck the kids in and give them big kisses for me.”

Lena felt both disappointment and a bit of anger gather in her chest but she nodded in understanding before looking through the doorway where the twins were still chasing each other intending to tell them to come say goodbye to Kara but feeling a familiar slight breeze she could see the blonde had already left in a rush as the door softly shut in her wake. Letting out a sigh of her own Lena went to the living room and sat in her arm chair watching Lailah and Kallen. Lailah was almost a carbon copy of how Lena herself looked as a child all apart from her shining sapphire blue eyes that were all somehow Kara, the girl had long raven that hung straight as an arrow to the middle of her back, her skin was soft ivory like Lena’s but she was slightly tall for her age, not much but a couple inches, and had lost most of her toddler baby fat.

Kallen looked as though he could have been from Kara’s own DNA with his sunny blonde curls, soft olive skin, and bright smile but Lena was there as well in his mossy green eyes and how he was a little shorter than Lailah, also unlike his sister Kallen had kept a bit of his baby fat giving him the adorably chubby hands and cherub cheeks both mothers adored.

“Mommy?”

Lena was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Lailah’s soft voice and the feeling of Kallen leaning against her knees. She smiled at the twins softly cupping each of their cheeks.

“What is it my darlings?”

The siblings looked at each other, nodded then looked back at their mother making her raise a brow, Lesley they had picked up on her and Kara’s little habit of silent communication.

“Its momma’s birthday isn't it?”

Lena nodded letting herself smile as she pulled Kallen into her lap while Lailah sat on the arm of the chair.

“Yes it is, why were you two planning something?”

It wasn't a surprise when they both nodded eyes shining happily with excitement, the siblings were known to conspire with each other and make little plans from the time they could talk maybe even before. Kallen looked up to meet eyes that mirrored his own smiling the cheeky smile that Lena thought only Kara could use to melt her heart.

“We wanna make Momma a cake and surprise her!”

Lena thought over the idea.

“Like a surprise party with aunt Alex and Maggie and everyone else?”

Lailah shook her head.

“No just the four of us! We can surprise momma with the cake when she comes home from work! We can all hide somewhere she won't see us and turn off all the lights then when she comes close we jump up and say ‘surprise!!’ and show her the cake.”

Lena let the thought play out in her head before she smiled hugging the kids close kissing each of their heads.

“I think that sounds like a grand idea sweeties. If we want it done before she gets home we better get started.”

The siblings nodded excitedly slipping out of Lena's hold after kissing her cheeks and leading the way to the kitchen with Lena following. Once back in the kitchen the dark haired woman rummaged through drawers until she found a worn little note card with a recipient written on it, Eliza had given it to her and Kara in a box of recipes when they'd gotten married, it was Kara’s most absolute favorite double chocolate cake. After reading the card Lena got out everything they'd need then helped Lailah and Kallen up onto their step stools so they could help. As any kind of task is with children the process of mixing things together and pouring became very messy but Lena didn't mind the mess as she laughed with the twins as Lailah attempted to pour the batter into the baking tray without help but a big glob missed landing on the counter which Kallen quickly stuck his finger in then licked it the remnants off the digit humming his approval at the taste as Lena smoothed the batter around the pan then put it in the oven to bake.

While the cake baked Lena found a recipe on the back of the card for vanilla frosting, with the kids’ help she made a few batches leaving one White to cover the cake when it was ready and three colored ones that could be put into piping bags to decorate. Once the frosting was made and the cake was cooling the trio decided to break for lunch, another thing lean swore had somehow come from Kara were their children’s ravenous appetites, but the excitement to decorate the cake seemed to curb their appetites enough they didn't end up eating two helpings each.

Finally, according to the pair of four year olds, the cake was cool enough to decorate after lunch and ‘nap time’, which was really just cuddling up with Lena on the sofa and watching a movie, and so after Lena frosted the cats white and out the colored frosting into piping bags she let the kids go to town decorating, the end result was the cake decorated as well as the siblings since they'd gotten into a frosting fight halfway through until Lena broke it up lightly threatening to send them to the living room and she'd finish the cake herself.

By the time the mess was cleaned up, evidence washed and put away, soiled clothes put in the washing machine to prevent staining, kids and Lena washed off, candles put in place on the cake and deciding where to hide were all finished it was past sun down and approaching the twins’ bedtime but still no sign of Kara. Lena could see the kids watching the street below at every cab that pulled up near the building getting excited then pouting when it wasn't Kara, knowing that they were distracted she opened the National City News app on her phone and quickly picked her way through looking for any mention of Supergirl. She found it not far from the top, a report about Supergirl stopping a warehouse fire, saving a child and her puppy from a house fire, and stopped three robberies. Lena felt herself sigh, Kara was having a busy night so she was likely to come home late and cranky but she hoped it wasn't so late that the twins would be asleep not after they'd worked so hard and helped so much to make this happen. Checking that Lailah and Kallen were still occupied, this time by cartoons on tv, Lena texted Kara hoping for a fairly quick answer.

_Lena: How late do you think you'll be home?_

She waited a few minutes her eyes unseeingly watching the tv until her phone buzzed making her look at it and open the message from Kara.

_Kara: About three minutes, is everything okay?_

Lena read the message and smiled using the remote to shut off the tv getting the kids’ attention as she stood up.

“Momma will be home any minute, we should hide.”

The twins smiled wide and quickly went to the decided hiding place behind the couch while Lena got the cake, lit the candles, and turned out all the lights, ignoring her phone as it buzzed again knowing Kara was worried when she hadn't responded to being ask if everything was okay, and hid with the kids thankful the couch was far enough from the wall for her to crouch behind it without it looking weird and for the window box light outside the window that shined in enough to mask the flickering candles. Lailah and Kallen giggled quietly to each other buzzing with excitement making Lena smile as her ears picked up on the sound of the key in the door lock followed by the door opening then closing. She softly shushed the twins and after a couple more giggles they fell quiet waiting to hear Kara come into the room.

Kara entered the house confused to find it dark and seemingly empty, she didn't see Lena or the kids anywhere in the kitchen or what she could see of the living room but her super hearing told her they were somewhere because she could hear their heart beats slightly elevated. Still confused and now more worried she stepped into the living room, where the sound was loudest, and flipped on the light looking around then nearly screamed when they jumped up from behind the couch a shouted as loud as they all could.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”

It took Kara a moment to register Lailah and Kallen standing at the ends of the couch smiling huge cheek hurting smiles and Lena standing behind the middle of the sofa smiling her favorite smile holding a cake in her hands that had soft flickering candles stuck in it. When the shock wore off Kara smiled tears filling her eyes as she kneeled down opening her arms for the twins to run into, which they did hugging her tight. As she held them close and kissed their heads the blonde took in the pajamas they were wearing and chuckled a little. Lailah was wearing pale pink t-shirt that said ‘I never forget bedtime’ in a heart and a little elephant on it and navy pants that had elephants in different shades of pink all over them and her raven hair was tied back in loose pigtails so they draped over her shoulders framing her angelic face. Kallen was wearing footie pajamas that were blue and had her and her cousin’s crest all over them and a little red cape on the back.

Kara kissed each child on the head again thanking them earning bright smiles as they let go of her so she could stand up as Lena walked over so Kara could better see her cake smiling softly. When she seen the cake the tears in Kara’s blue eyes rolled down her cheeks as her smile widened, the cake was frosted white but there were blue, red, yellow and green letters on it that messily spelled out ‘happy birthday momma!’ across the top with a couple letters backwards, there were also hearts, dots, squiggly lines, and other random shapes scattered everywhere else as well as rainbow sprinkles that looked like the cap had come off all over the sides.

Lailah and Kallen seen Kara’s tears and their smiles fell as they each took one of her hands so she looked down at them.

“Why are you crying momma? Don't you like it?”

Kara was confused for a moment before she realized how this must have looked to them. She kneeled back down gathering them in her arm and standing back but making them laugh and hold onto her.

“Of course I like it babies! I absolutely love it! I'm crying because I'm so happy I can't show it any other way.”

The sibling both made small ‘oh’ sounds then hugged the blonde making her laugh and Lena smile softly as her heart melted. Once Kara’s tears stopped the family moved to the kitchen where Lena cut and served the cake while Lailah and Kallen gave Kara their present they'd saved all their allowance and lemonade stand money for, a charm bracelet that had three little heart shaped charms on it each holding a picture of Lailah, Kallen and Lena. After putting it on Kara had let a few more tears slip out as she thanked the twins hugging them close again before letting them eat their cake as she dug into her own giving a slight moan at the taste of her favorite cake in the world.

They are in happy quiet for a few minutes until Lailah looked at Lena realizing the dark haired woman hadn't given Kara a gift.

“Mommy don't you have a gift for momma?”

Lena tried not to choke on her cake taken a bit off guard but she quickly righted herself clearing her throat.

“Of course I do darling but I'm afraid she's going to have to wait to get it, it hasn't arrived yet.”

Lailah seemed appeased by Lena’s answer but Kara felt her cheeks heat up when Lena winked at her when their daughter turned her attention back to her piece of cake. After a little while of cuddling with Kara the twins began to yawn leading the two women to decide it was far enough past bedtime, so they each tucked a twin in and kissed them goodnight before switching to say goodnight to the other then heading to their room. Once in the room Kara softly shut the door, despite knowing the twins were already asleep, while Lena walked into the room. When Kara turned around she found Lena had discarded her dress and heels on the floor making a small trail to the bed and at the end she found Lena standing smiling with her hands on her hips wearing a new silky emerald green nightie that barely reached her thigh and had black lace trim on the bodice and lower hem. Kara felt heat rush from her cheeks to her toes and everywhere in between and a low moan escape her lips making Lena smirk and curl her finger in a beckoning motion that Kara responded to like she was in a trance.

It didn't take long for the pair to be lip locked under the covers hands roaming and most of Kara’s clothes discarded save the thin cami she had decided to wear under her super suit and her panties. Lena was engrossed in nipping at the Kryptonian’s pulse point to catch the faint sound of little bodies slipping out from under covers and small feet padding in the hardwood floors closer to their room, thankfully Kara’s super hearing caught the sounds making her unwillingly grab Lena’s wrist and pull it away from the waistband of her panties making the dark haired woman pull away from her neck to look at her confused as she was made to settle back down beside the blonde.

“Kara what-?”

She didn't get to finish speaking as Lara put a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture before winking and tilting her head in the direction of the door. Still confused Lena stayed quiet and listened until she heard the door handle turn and the door slowly open, then she understood why Kara was still smiling but acted like she was asleep so she followed suit waiting to see what played out. After a couple seconds the bed shifted as two new bodies climbed up under the covers each snuggling up to one of their mothers making the women smile and ‘wake up’. Lailah had cuddled herself up to Kara her head tucked under the blonde’s chin and little body curled up against Kara, while Kallen had curled himself up against Lena his little arms around her neck as she nuzzled her shoulder, both children quickly relaxed back to sleep making the two women smile.

Kara could see it in Lean’s eyes that her wife was sorry but she just reached over and gently stroked her cheek in reassurance making Lena smile and take the blonde’s hand from her cheek and lace their fingers together before resting them on the pillows between them. Lena squeezed her wife’s hand drawing her blue eyes to her.

“I love you Kara.”

Kara smiled softly at the mouthed words before rubbing the back of Lena’s hand with her thumb.

“I love you too.”

Lena felt her eyes begin to grow heavy with the feeling of contentment that had settled in the room, Kara on the other hand had already slipped into sleep making Lena chuckle a little.

“Happy birthday Kara.”

A yawn quickly followed the whispered words and sleep slowly claimed Lena as her free arm wrapped around Kallen and Kara’s free arm held Lailah close to her.


End file.
